With the continuous progress of science and technology, liquid crystal display is having wider and wider applications. In order to achieve the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display device are required to alignment orderly in a certain manner, and the device needs certain contrast and black level. For example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the display mechanism of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) with the fringe field switching (FFS) technique in the state of art.
In FIG. 1, polyimide alignment films 3 are coated on the internal surfaces of the TFT array substrate 1 and color filter substrate 2. The polyimide alignment films 3 are subjected to rubbing to form troughs along a certain direction. The polyimide alignment films 3 can achieve a uniform orientation of the liquid crystal molecules on the surfaces of the films 3 through the anistrophic interactions among the molecules. In order to confer anistrophy on the molecules in the alignment films 3, the alignment films 3 are subjected to a rubbing process, in which the direction of the rubbing is along the initial orientations on the alignment film 3, and the initial orientations on the films 3 on the upper and lower substrates are antiparallel, as indicated by the arrows in FIG. 1.
Further, in FIG. 1, polarizers (not shown) with absorption axes orthogonal to each other are disposed on the backside of the substrates 1 and 2 (external sides of the liquid crystal panel). Where there is no externally applied electric field, the light enters the liquid crystal cell from the array substrate 1 via the polarizer. Because the light is not deflected by the liquid crystal molecules 4, it cannot be transmitted through the polarizer on the backside of the color filter substrate 2, rendering the liquid crystal display device in the normal black mode.
In order to further increase visual angles and contrast of a liquid crystal display, decrease the black level of the liquid crystal display, and allow the liquid crystal displays have wider visual angle, the black level of the FFS type TFT-LCD without externally applied electric fields is usually lowered by constructing multi-dimensional pixel electrodes. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of the design of the pixel electrode in the state of art. However, in the state of art, usually the multi-dimensional construction of the electrode is achieved by film etching technique and a corresponding mask plate needs to be made.
In summary, in order to achieve the multi-dimensional display of the liquid crystal display, the current multi-dimensional thin film transistor liquid crystal display device needs a complicated manufacturing process, incurs high cost, and is difficult to manufacture.